Home
by Mavalu
Summary: Siempre debe existir un lugar al que volver.


Home

por Mavalu

No he sabido donde situar este fanfic. Digamos que es un universo paralelo en el que tanto Jean como el Profesor siguen vivos. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Entró en el vestíbulo y cerró la puerta tras él con cuidado. Echó un vistazo rápido, lo suficiente para comprobar que nada había cambiado. Aparentemente. Todo estaba en calma, tan solo las luces de emergencia dotaban de una luz tenue el hall y los pasillos. Se frotó en cuello intentando relajarlo pero tocó la cicatriz y apartó la mano con rabia. Cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula. Aquello no debería haber pasado. Pero ya no tenía remedio.

Se dirigió a su habitación sigilosamente y al abrir la puerta se la encontró tal y como la había dejado. Una sensación de regreso al hogar se formó en su estómago provocándole un suspiro profundo. Lanzó el petate con sus cosas a un rincón y se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente. Se quedó así, boca arriba durante minutos que parecieron horas, alimentándose de la paz y la seguridad que le daba aquel lugar. Sonrió en la oscuridad, aquello era algo que jamás admitiría ante nadie. Finalmente se incorporó y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba desprenderse de la ropa, de la suciedad, del sudor y del dolor que llevaba a cuestas. Se desnudó torpemente, dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo, abrió la ducha y se metió en ella, dirigiendo la cabeza al chorro de agua hirviendo, consiguiendo poco a poco una sensación de bienestar y alivio. Buscó a tientas el jabón y se frotó enérgicamente, incluso sobre las cicatrices, consciente de que alguna de las heridas se volvería a abrir si la trataba con dureza pero le dio igual. Frotó y frotó hasta que su piel enrojecida suplicó que parara. Se enjuagó y salió de la ducha, se dirigió descalzo al espejo y se miró en él. Estaba empañado por el vapor y pasó una mano para limpiarlo. Observó su rostro y su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía tres cicatrices en la parte izquierda de la cara, una en el cuello y cuatro más que le surcaban el pecho en diagonal. La del cuello se había abierto y sangraba ligeramente. Resopló con desanimo, se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió del baño. Aunque se sentía mejor distaba mucho de estar bien. Se puso unos calzoncillos y unos vaqueros medio limpios y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía hambre pero sobretodo tenía sed.

Una vez allí abrió la nevera en busca de cerveza y tan solo encontró refrescos y agua. Sonrió amargamente, aquello era un colegio, no había bebidas alcohólicas al alcance de los alumnos. Cogió una coca-cola y después buscó algo que fuera comestible. Encontró un bollo relleno de chocolate y se conformó. Mejor eso que nada. Se sentó en una silla y disfrutó de su improvisado banquete. Poco a poco se iba relajando, tanto que un bostezo acudió a su boca anunciando un sueño que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Enarcó las cejas complacido y sorprendido a la vez. ¡Tenía sueño! Por primera vez en dos meses deseaba dormir.

Se dirigió a su habitación arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama. Permaneció así durante doce horas.

* * *

Una voz masculina y familiar retumbó en su cabeza.

- Buenos días Logan, bienvenido de nuevo.

Levantó la cabeza como un resorte y el cuello le dio una punzada. Cerró los ojos por el dolor y se lo frotó para descongestionarlo. Tardó pocos segundos en reconocer la voz y también en saber que se encontraba solo en la habitación.

- Hola Profesor.

- ¿Has descansado?

Logan se incorporó en la cama con lentitud

- Más o menos

- Ya veo. Ven a verme en cuanto tengas un momento – no era una sugerencia, más bien era una orden. El profesor sugería o proponía, jamás mandaba u ordenaba. Aunque en realidad hubiera que obedecer, siempre.

Todo le daba vueltas, las sienes le palpitaban como si le fueran a estallar. Dejó caer la frente en sus manos "Joder, necesito un analgésico. O cortarme la cabeza, aunque no creo que sirviera de nada, maldita mutación". Rebuscó en el baño pero no encontró nada por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo. Se puso una camiseta de manga corta y bajó al laboratorio. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta con sigilo y miró dentro, la estancia estaba vacía. Sonrió triunfante y se dirigió al armario de los medicamentos. Encontró un bote de aspirinas y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. En el camino al despacho del profesor se cruzó con varios alumnos. Algunos le miraban con curiosidad, otros con miedo. Se tomó dos pastillas de golpe y abrió la puerta.

- Hola Logan, pasa y siéntate

Él obedeció silenciosamente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Logan se removió incómodo en su sillón.

- Creo recordar que he tenido épocas mejores.

- Has tardado en volver. Me tenías preocupado. Esas cicatrices tienen mal aspecto – afirmó el profesor entrecerrando los ojos. Como no obtuvo respuesta, continuó hablando – creo que sé a que se deben.

- Yo sé a que se deben – acató Logan ligeramente furioso al recordar su origen.

El profesor sonrió ante su reacción – Sé porque no se curan.

Logan arqueó las cejas sorprendido pero no habló.

- Dientes de Sable tiene una mutación similar a la tuya. Tenemos estudios que demuestran que toda la energía que albergan nuestros cuerpos se canalizan a través de nuestra fuerza, por eso cuando nos hiere un mutante de características parecidas a las nuestras, tardamos más en sanar adecuadamente. A pesar de todo desaparecerán. Aunque tardarán más tiempo de lo habitual.

- ¿Cómo ha sabido que ha sido Dientes de Sable?

El profesor le miró divertido – ¿De verdad creías que un poco de agua iba a acabar con él?

- Supongo que no. Aunque en realidad no me lo había planteado.

- Fue una pelea justa. Tendrás secuelas físicas y psicológicas durante un tiempo pero has conseguido cerrar una etapa de tu vida. Ahora debes seguir adelante.

- Como si eso fuera sencillo – masculló entre dientes

- No tienes más remedio. Debe ser así, por tu bien y el de los que te rodean.

Logan se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Algo más? - ante la negación del Profesor salió de la estancia.

* * *

El mejor lugar para desconectar era el mirador del ático. Adoraba aquel lugar. No sabía que hora era, tan solo sabía que hacía muchas horas que había anochecido. Al salir a la intemperie la luna llena le saludó y no pudo evitar sonreír "Es gracioso, se supone que me debería salir más pelo en el cuerpo o algo así". Se miró las manos en un acto reflejo, comprobando que, efectivamente, la luna llena no tenía ese efecto sobre él e hizo una mueca de alegría. Apoyó los codos en la barandilla e inspiró hondo. Le dolían las heridas de la cara pero sobretodo la del cuello. Aquello formaba parte de él desde hacía dos meses y resultaba molesto llevar la cara marcada. Era consciente de que ya deberían haber desaparecido y le tocaba las narices que la gente se le quedara mirando. Se sorprendió a si mismo con aquel pensamiento. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba llamar la atención o lo que los demás pensaran de él? ¿Se estaba haciendo viejo o tan solo vulnerable? Meneó la cabeza intentando desechar esa idea. Era absurdo. Tan solo tenía que descansar y todo volvería a la normalidad. O eso esperaba.

- Un penique por tus pensamientos

Logan achicó los ojos involuntariamente. Jean había tardado dos días en salir a su encuentro. Eso no era buena señal. Respiró hondo y se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿Te escondes? Tengo entendido que te mueves entre sombras. Tan solo se te ve de noche. Creía que tu personalidad era salvaje, no vampírica - se apoyó a su lado en la barandilla del mirador, demasiado cerca quizás.

- ¿Hay un festival de humor y yo no me he enterado? - su voz sonó oscura y cínica.

- Ajá – sonrió divertida – eres el protagonista, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho? Es una verdadera lástima. Tienes carisma de estrella.

Logan se mantuvo en silencio. Su proximidad le ponía muy nervioso y sus músculos se tensaban involuntariamente. Las heridas del pecho le dieron una punzada de advertencia. Apretó la mandíbula para controlar el dolor pero no pudo evitar un leve jadeo. Era casi imperceptible. Casi.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Logan?

- ¿Por qué haces preguntas tontas?

Jean notó como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Ignoró el comentario, se incorporó y se giró hacia él.

- Déjame verte

Logan soltó una carcajada sarcástica

- No

- ¿Por qué? - insistió ella

- Porque no. Es simple.

Una leve ráfaga de aire hizo que Jean cruzara los brazos pero no pudo evitar que un escalofrío atravesara su columna de arriba a abajo. Se le humedecieron los ojos. Aquel no era el Logan que ella conocía. La persona que tenía delante parecía derrotada. Acercó la mano a su mejilla izquierda. Su intención era levantarle la cara para mirarle a los ojos pero una zarpa violenta frenó su brazo en seco.

- Estate quieta – le espetó mientras se incorporaba.

- Me haces daño – respondió intentando soltarse de la garra que le rodeaba la muñeca.

Automáticamente la soltó. Su respiración era agitada y las heridas le dolían a rabiar.

- Déjame en paz Jean – hizo una pausa – por favor.

Ella no pudo evitar que se le empañaran los ojos. Era la primera vez que se sentía agredida y no sabía como tomárselo.

El reflejo de la luna no le permitía ver lo acababa de ocurrir en el rostro de Jean pero era consciente que se había pasado de la raya.

- Lo... lo siento – musitó – será mejor que me vaya.

Tan solo cuando se giró para entrar en la casa Jean pudo ver las marcas que surcaban su rostro y el impacto fue tal que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

* * *

Logan entró en el baño de su habitación y se miró al espejo. La camiseta se había enrojecido ligeramente lo que indicaba que las heridas del pecho se habían abierto. "¡Mierda!" pensó, el dolor era insoportable. Se quitó la camiseta con cuidado y observó su reflejo. Las cuatro cicatrices se iban tiñendo poco a poco de rojo ante sus ojos. Respiró resignado y buscó un antiséptico en el botiquín. Ya estaba dispuesto a curarse cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Logan?

Él se apoyó en el lavabo y dejó caer la cabeza con resignación. Era la mujer más testaruda del mundo.

- ¿Qué parte de "déjame en paz" no has entendido? - preguntó con rabia.

Jean localizó su voz en el baño y se encaminó hacia allí. Al entrar en la estancia se quedó de piedra.

- ¡Dios mío Logan! ¡No sabía que era tan grave!

- No es para tanto – hizo una pausa para coger aire – tan solo es doloroso.

Ella se acercó hasta que quedó frente a él absolutamente sin palabras. Le arrebató el antiséptico y las gasas de las manos y con diligencia se dispuso a tratar las heridas. Le obligó a sentarse en el váter. Logan se sentía extrañamente incómodo. Estaban compartiendo una intimidad nueva y excitante. Su respiración tan cerca del rostro y sus pequeñas aunque involuntarias caricias le ponían la piel de gallina. Se removió en el improvisado asiento.

- Estate quieto Logan – ordenó Jean

Él arqueó una ceja sorprendido y guardó silencio. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

- ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido? - preguntó molesta

Tan solo obtuvo una leve negación lo que la puso un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Decidió centrarse en el resto de las heridas, más que nada por mantener la mente ocupada.

- La del cuello también parece tierna, sin embargo las de la cara tienen mejor aspecto – observó entornando los ojos. Sopló sobre el antiséptico para que se secara lo que provocó que Logan diera un respingo

- Perdona – dijo avergonzada

Repasó una por una las cicatrices y cuando estuvo satisfecha lo anunció.

- Ya está. Ahora convendría que durmieras un poco.

Logan arqueó las cejas para acto seguido entrecerrar los ojos.

- Estas muy mandona

- Necesitas que me comporte así.

- No es cierto.

- Vale, no es cierto. Pero me harías muy feliz si me hicieras caso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me preocupo por ti, ya lo sabes – acto seguido salió del baño y se quedó de pie en medio justo de la habitación.

Él la siguió con la vista y se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba cuál debería ser el próximo paso a dar. Se puso de pie y la imitó, quedándose frente a ella y sujetándola por los hombros. Decidió mostrar su gratitud, aunque les costara horrores expresarse.

- Gracias. De verdad. Me irá bien dormir.

Jean esquivó su mirada pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta el nacimiento del pelo. Observar esa reacción le pareció tan adorable que involuntariamente posó la palma de la mano en su pequeña mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar.

- Había olvidado lo suave que eres

Ella tropezó con su mirada, a veces verde, a veces marrón, siempre cambiante y vio fuego.

- No, no es cierto, no lo había olvidado –rectificó convencido y su mirada se posó en sus labios.

Logan paso el pulgar por ellos que se entreabrieron invitándole a entrar. Y eso hizo. Recorrió el breve espacio que quedaba entre ellos y la besó.

Jean se desmoronó en sus brazos. Todavía recordaba el beso que le arrebató a los pies de la nave y que fue capaz de rechazar. Aquel fue robado. Éste se lo estaba pidiendo. Era como un copo de nieve, suave y fresco y al mismo tiempo como una golosina, dulce y chispeante. Se perdió en su tacto, se abandonó a su merced. De pronto notó frío y comprendió que había dejado de besarla. Abrió perezosamente los ojos buscando la razón y se encontró con los suyos espectantes, estaban comprobando el resultado de la caricia. Jean se enfurruñó, no deseaba nada más que su contacto y él lo había roto. Logan sonrió y en ese momento tuvo claro que aquel era su hogar, junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó mosqueada.

- Porque me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿De verdad? - su voz sonaba fastidiada – pues que bien....

No pudo continuar con la frase porque los labios de Logan cubrieron los suyos. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el beso de antes. La empezó a devorar poco a poco, consiguiendo que le flaquearan las piernas. Comenzó mordisqueando todo lo que sus dientes encontraban a su alcance, hasta conseguir que sus labios se entreabrieran permitiendo su acceso. Logan entró como un elefante en un cacharrería. Arrasando todo a su paso, la caricia se convirtió en una lucha sin tregua entre iguales. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer fácilmente y contraatacó pasando las manos por sus hombros y enredándolas en su pelo, pegándose a su cuerpo y arqueándose hacia él. Logan creyó que se volvía loco de deseo. Se aferró a ella y buscó su piel por debajo de la camiseta. Necesitaba tocarla más que respirar. Cuando consiguió llegar a su espalda su mente se nubló. Ella era suave y delicada y frágil y al mismo tiempo peleona y fuerte y le estaba volviendo loco. Jean se separó lo suficiente para sacarse la camiseta pero al bajar la cabeza vio que estaba manchada de sangre y se quedó petrificada.

- Lo..Logan.... espera... espera. Mírame.

Él consiguió obedecerla a duras penas. Tenía la mirada nublada y ausente. No le quedaba sangre en la cabeza, la tenía toda concentrada en una parte muy concreta de su anatomía. Justo ahí sintió una punzada de dolor que le hizo saltar como un resorte.

Intentó serenar su respiración y que a su mente acudiera algo más que no fuera tirar a Jean en la cama y hacerla suplicar. Cuando enfocó la vista vio la camiseta de Jean manchada de sangre.

- ¡Joder! ¡Estás herida!

- No, no, Logan, no es mía, es tuya.

Tardó unos instantes en procesar la información que le acababa de llegar y mirarse el pecho. Efectivamente, tenía los cuatro zarpazos al rojo vivo pero no le dolían. Observó como brotaba un hilillo de sangre de uno de ellos y pasó el dedo para limpiarlo. Se quedó mirando su propia mano con incredulidad. Ella depositó con suavidad la mano en el pecho sangrante y respiró aliviada.

- Necesitas descansar – y dio un paso atrás

Logan asintió levemente. Ella tenia razón pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente. Le asió la muñeca e impidió que se alejara más.

- Te necesito a ti. Pasa la noche conmigo. Duerme a mi lado.

Jean dudó. Y él lo vio en sus ojos. Y una sombra de tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos.

- De acuerdo, como quieras.

Se acostó en la cama y se giró hacia la ventana. Ella depositó un beso suave en la mejilla y salió de allí con sigilo.

* * *

No creía que llegaría a dormirse. Y supo que se había dormido porque lo que le despertó fue una respiración pausada y un calor tenue en su espalda. También notó un ligero peso en la cintura y divisó un brazo que la rodeaba. Sonrió complacido y se giró sobre si mismo con cuidado de no despertarla. Ella se removió y se acomodó en su hombro. Le dio un pequeño beso entre sueños en el pecho y su respiración se tornó de nuevo pausada.

Logan enterró la nariz en su pelo y cerró los ojos. Definitivamente estaba de nuevo en casa.


End file.
